Ryan’s Adventure
by Julie172006
Summary: Typical Friday for Ryan Wolf who's planing on going Christmas shopping as he is single and has no plan for the weekend. What he does not know, his life is about to change the minute he steps in the CSI Miami building. Chapter 9 is up ATN Mature Content...
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: **__**I do not own CSI Miami!!! **For those who read the story Wishes Upon the Star, I am waiting for my co-writer's busy schedule to get less busy so we can update the story.****_

**Ryan's Typical Friday**

It was the beginning of December and it was a nice day out for the time of the year. Miami didn't get snow but the weather could be kind of cold when it came on this time of the year.

Ryan was getting ready for work and as every Friday, he was wondering what he would do this weekend since, as always; he had no plans because he was single. Perhaps he would go to the mall and do some Christmas shopping as he was almost done since he did not like to shop at last minute because the mall is to crowdie.

Maybe he would go see a movie after his shopping depending if there was anything interesting advertised for the weekend. With a sigh, Ryan finish up getting ready and was on his way out the door to go to work. What Ryan did not know, his plan for the weekend, were about to change the minute he would step in at work.

_**What will happen once Ryan gets to work? Is there a criminal on the loose and Ryan and the team will be stuck working all weekend? Read the next chapter to soon find out how Ryan's day is about to change!!!**_

_**PS: I'm sorry this first chapter is very short but I promise the next one will be longer and will be coming up soon...this is all I had in mind as I just let the fingers type what the mind was telling them to so I hope you like it!!! Please be nice in the review as this story has no co-writter!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: Again I do not own CSI Miami or their characters. I want to thank those of you who have read and review my chapter and add on favorite and alert. I hope my story will be interesting as I am creating it all by myself. Open to suggestions and the story will be as long as depending of the reviews…if I have none I guess it means the story suck!!! So it if does please tell me I shall find a quick ending!! Happy Reading all and be kind when you read and review!!!_**

**A Tour of the lab**

Ryan was still thinking about whether the day would go fast or not and what case would be pending at there nose today. He did not notice a pretty lady was walking ahead of him from a fair enough distance and looked different from any ladies of the lab.

Once Ryan walked at the door he was surprise to see a new face talking with the Lieutenant and somehow, Ryan had an idea this lady was not about the case of the day, but was not sure what she was there for.

Ryan disappointed he didn't had much time to check the nice looking lady out was greeted by the Lieutenant who was about to inform him hopefully about this pretty lady that was standing right next to them.

"Mr. Wolfe, good day" said the Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

"Morning H, how's it going?" Ryan asked Horatio.

"It's going Mr. Wolfe. Let me introduce you to our new CSI, Mrs. Natalia Boa Vista."

"Mrs. Boa Vista, this is CSI Ryan Wolfe, he will be the one who will assist you with your training if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask Mr. Wolfe or myself."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Natalia," Ryan said while shaking Natalia's hand with a warm friendly smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Ryan Wolfe but please, call me Natalia" she answered returning the warm friendly smile he give her.

_Not to bad looking at all…I wonder if he/she is single_ both were thinking about each other

.

"Only if you call me Ryan then," the CSI answered laughing.

"Mr. Wolfe, may I please have a word with you while Mrs. Boa Boa Vista fills out her paper work?" the Lieutenant asked Ryan.

"Sure H, what's up?" answered Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe, as this is her first day, I want you to show her around the lab and introduce her to the team, then I would like you to explain her how the lab works and if we get a call and you both feel comfortable about this, you can bring her on the field. She will be working both as she qualifies for both field and lab and will be working where she is more needed. I'm assuming this will not be a problem," he said looking at Ryan with a grin on his face.

"Not at all boss…she isn't bad looking at all but no worries boss I will keep it professional…unless she ask me out first then I am warning you but I can not refuse a pretty lady's offer" he said holding up a laugh to see Horatio's reaction.

"Well Mr. Wolfe it's always good to have a dream but you are right, we can not refuse a pretty lady's offer" he said smirking at Ryan.

On that note, they walk back to Natalia, as she was finishing up the paper work she needed to fill.

"Mrs. Boa Vista, Mr. Wolfe will be your guide for today, if he barks to loud just smack him behind the ears and he should be fine…if not just come to me and I'll give the dog a bone" he said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny H", Ryan said as himself had a hard time not to laugh at the joke since both Horatio and Natalia were laughing.

"Let's go Nat, we have work to do unless the Lieutenant has more jokes to say?" Ryan asks Horatio jokingly.

"No you can both leave now and Mrs. Boa Vista, welcome to the team" Horatio said then turn around and walk toward his office.

Natalia was still laughing as Ryan and her were heading to do a tour of the lab.

She already liked Ryan from the first time she seen him. He had nice short brown hair, nice brown eyes and he was so handsome as she love the way he dressed as he was dressed in khaki pants with a light blue shirt and a khaki blazer. His eyes color of hazelnut where she could just get lost staring into them all day like she was doing right now. Lucky her, Ryan was not talking yet and did not seem to notice, as he was busy shaking his head to Horatio's joke. She was wondering what went in his mind when they shook hands and if he did to felt the sparks from that handshake. Perhaps he did which is why he referred to her as Nat instead of Natalia. Either way she was going to make it her job to find out what CSI Ryan Wolf was thinking about her.

Ryan was also lost in his mind. He couldn't help but blush thinking he already had a nickname for her and was hoping she did not notice as it came out without him being able of wanting to call her Nat instead of Natalia. Maybe she didn't notice and was to busy laughing at Horatio's joke but one thing was sure, he was going to make it his job to find out what the new CSI Natalia Boa Vista was thinking of him. He liked everything about her and was hoping he could ask her out. He liked her style as she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a nice jean shirt over with the couple top buttons unbuttoned. Her shoes were black and looked not to casual and not to dressy as the heal was not flat but not them high heals other girl's wear that makes you wonder if they will break while walking.

With both thinking about each other and a smile on their face, the two CSI started the tour of the lab.

They stop at the ballistic lab to meet with Calleigh but because she was busy testing guns, they were unable to go in so they kept walking to the DNA lab where Erik Delko and Valera were.

"Hey guy's this is our new CSI, Natalia this is Erik Delko and Valera" Ryan said.

"Hey, nice to meet you, welcome to the team" Erik said shaking her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you and it's good to have another girl on board!!! I hope you enjoy yourself and if ever you need some help around don't hesitate to ask. Any idea where you will be working? I can help you with DNA if Ryan get's to busy since I always work in the lab" offered Valera.

"Well I will be both field and DNA which ever one I will be most needed and thanks I will take that in note if ever I need help. So what do we got here for machine are you guy's working on a case?"

"Not really," Erik answered. "Valera and I were just review the results of the case we had yesterday. We have a suspect and H has to go to court today so we are going through the information to make sure we have every details and we do not forget anything since we do not have a case so far today."

"Hey guy's why don't we show Natalia how to proceed with Otis and all them machines? It would be easier to show you how it's done while explaining. What do you think?"

"Sure sound's good to me"

So the three CSI guttered together and one by one for each process explained to Natalia what to do as they were showing her how it was made and then she was doing it also.

"The best part is when you got to do swab" Valera said laughing.

"C'mon Ryan be nice an open your mouth so we can analyze it in Otis please. Show Natalia how it's made."

Ryan just rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Well you are the one showing her around so why not be our tester?" Valera added still laughing.

After everything was said and done Natalia had a good idea how to run the DNA lab.

"Anyone hungry? Pizza is here…H told me to come and get you guy's so we could go have some lunch."

"Hey Calleigh, come here for a second. I'd like you to meet your new CSI Natalia. We went by your ballistic lab earlier but you were busy shooting rounds so we didn't bother you and came here instead," Ryan informed Calleigh.

"Hi Natalia it's very nice to meet you and very nice to have another girl in the team!!! Welcome aboard."

"Thank you and it's very nice to meet you also Calleigh," answered Natalia smiling.

"Well let's go I don't know about you guy's but I am hungry myself. Natalia and Valera let's sit together" she said then look at Natalia and added "us girl's have to stick together so we can talk about girl stuff without guy's to stop us."

All tree girls started laughing and left ahead of the guy's talking and Erik and Ryan just looked at each other shrugging their shoulders and followed the girl's.

"Psst Ryan, what do you say we double date this week end you, me, Calleigh and Natalia. I mean come on man the look she's giving you when your not looking and the look on your face when you look at her…you _got_ to ask her out man!!!" Erik whispered to Ryan.

"You think I have a chance? Maybe I can ask her out but you know not a date kind of thing and see how it goes from there? Or maybe we should all get together and that way it won't be obvious??" Ryan asked Eric.

"Let me talk to Call and we'll figure something out before the day is over".

"You guy's coming or what?" Calleigh asked turning around watching the guy's walking slow.

"Yeah we just didn't want to listen to all of the girls talking you tree are doing or we would have got a headache" Ryan answered laughing.

On that note they all walked to the kitchen to have pizza and a surprise cake to celebrate the New CSI that join their team.

"If I were you Ryan, I'd sit across the table from her so you can make eye contact" Calleigh whispered to Ryan. "Don't ask any question it's written all over each other's face so just do as I told you and thing's will lead the way themselves and we'll have something plan for the week end in no time."

Ryan just shook his head to clear things up and decided he mine as well listen to Calleigh and Erik. After all, the two lovebirds have been together for a while so what did he had to loose? So he decided to follow there suggestion's and found a spot across the table from Natalia.

**_What did Erik and Calleigh had in mind for Ryan and Natalia this weekend? Were they right to judge Natalia seem to have a thing for Ryan to or is she just pretending to as to find out if Ryan had a thing for her or not??? Read the next chapter and discover what happens next!!!_**

**_*Sorry I noticed a few spelling error...had to fix them...trying to get chapter 3 done today :)*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: I do not own CSI Miami or the characters…I only own the story!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! _****Pizza party and a Toast to CSI Boa Vista.**

**_*My story is NOW posted on the website I do beleive the reason it would not post was because it was rated M and it would not allow me to post it with that rating. Hope you enjoy my story!!!*_**

They were all in the lunchroom having pizza. It was a slow day for the team and they were celebrating the arrival of a new co-worker, CSI Natalia Boa Vista. She would be working where she is needed the most. Natalia had already started in the DNA lab and she already met most of the team. There were two more people to meet, Alex and Frank.

Ryan walked to Natalia and informed her she had two more people to meet.

Together they walked towards Frank and Alex who were in a discussion about the case they were all going over, as court would be this after noon.

"Hey guy's this is Natalia she is our new CSI. Natalia this is Detective Frank Tripp and our Dr. Alex Wood. Frank is always the first of us at the crime scene and informs us about what happened. As for Alex, she is the one who looks after the dead people and provides us with the time of death and what could be the cause of death. She is also our nurse and our second mom. If your having a bad day or your not feeling good, she will help you and she is the doctor who will tell you if you need to go get check to receive a prescription or you just need to go home to get some sleep."

They had both stopped talking once they had seen Ryan walking with Natalia and both welcomed her to the team.

Frank started making conversation with Natalia so Alex took Ryan aside so she could talk to him without Frank or Natalia hearing a word of what she would tell him.

"Ryan, you got to ask her out. You two are cute together. When I seen you walking with her, Frank and I though this was your girlfriend and she had become a CSI" she said laughing.

"Well Erik _and _Calleigh told me they were going to plan something for the night so we could end up together…I don't know how she feels about me Alex but I like her personality and I would like to get to know her better."

"Why not to go the movie's tonight with Calleigh and Erik and then you could go out for supper and get to know each other. The four of you will be working together, mine as well get together now and get to know each other."

"Well I just don't want her to think it's a date or anything…but then again she don't know yet about Erik and Calleigh going out and coming from Calleigh the idea of going to see a movie wouldn't seem so bad I guess. Thanks Alex, you're the best," Ryan answered with a big grin on his face."

"Not a problem but you better let me know how it went!!! Now go back to her before Frank makes her fall asleep" she answered jokingly. Then she went over to Calleigh to talked to her about the plan she had just informed Ryan about.

Ryan walked to the table and poured himself a glass of pop. He was getting ready to make a toast.

"May I have everyone's attention please for a moment?" Ryan asked.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our new CSI Mrs. I mean Natalia. Welcome to the team even if you're a girl he said."

Everyone started laughing including Natalia.

"Nah seriously I just wanted to say welcome to the team Natalia we are glad to have you here so cheers," Ryan said raising his glass of pop.

After the toast, Calleigh walked to Natalia, Ryan and Erik and ask them what were there plan for the night.

"Well why don't you tell us what you have in mind first" Erik said to Calleigh. "You look like you have a plan so if it's good we'll go for it if it's not we'll be busy" he said teasing Calleigh.

"Well I was just wondering if you guy's would all want to go see a movie tonight and after that we can go eat somewhere and that way it gets you to get to know us better" she added to Natalia "and we could get to know you also."

"Sound's good to me" Erik said. "How bout you Wolfe?"

"Sure, you Nat?" he said blushing realizing he had called her Nat once more.

"Sound's good but what movie are we going to see Calleigh?"

"Well how bout we all meet there and we can always chose once we're there?"

"Alright then sounds like a plan," added Natalia.

"Well let's say we meet at 6 over there for the 7:00 movie?"

They all nodded.

"Cool, see you there I got to go to court with Horatio, see you later."

"Wait up Cal, I'll walk you up, I need to ask H something" Erik said wanting to leave Natalia and Ryan alone.

"Um Ryan can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You think you can tell me how to find the movie place if I tell you where I live? I'm kind of new in Miami," she added blushing a little.

"Well how about I show you around tonight after lunch and I could pick you up for the movie's, we can hang out after work if you need to change I'll follow you to your place and from there we can decide what to do?"

"Sounds good to me," she said. "So what do we do now?"

"We can go visit Alex down the morgue and continue on the tour of the lab?" Ryan answered.

"After you then," she replied smiling at Ryan.

Together they headed down the morgue to continue on there tour of the lab. Natalia had a reason to let Ryan in front of her not just because she did not know her way but because she wanted to look at his ass to see if it was as good looking as him and smiled satisfied of the view.

She just couldn't wait for the shift to be over, excited she'd be spending more time with Ryan.

**_What is going to happen tonight? Will Natalia make a fool of herself alone with Ryan? Is there any romance in the air for Natalia and Ryan tonight? Read the next chapter to soon find out!!! Don't forget to review and if you have any suggestion to make the story better I'm open for idea's!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: As always, I do not own CSI Miami, hopefully you'll like this chapter!!! Enjoy!!!**_

**Mr. Wolfe meets the Mistletoe **

Natalia was not very fond of the morgue and was hoping she would not have to come down here often to visit Alex. She found the room spooky and could not wait to get out of it.

"Hey Alex, just wanted to show Natalia around and since she haven't met your _office _yet," he said.

"Well welcome in the morgue Natalia. I can tell by your face this is not your favorite room of the lab," she said smiling at Natalia.

"Well I can't deny it. I will probably get use to it eventually…it's not _that_ bad of a place…just gives me the creeps a little bit," she added laughing.

"Well if it helps you won't be here often. Usually the people who come down here mostly are Calleigh to pick up a bullet for evidence or Horatio to find out what was the exact cause of death was. Beside's, we are not cruel if you really don't want to come down here by yourself or not at all, we won't force you to come down so don't worry I will understand it's not me you don't like but my _office_."

They stood there talking for a bit, Alex showing around the equipment and how the camera can zoom in closer to get a better view on the screen upstairs, they talked after about life in general how she liked it over here and asking how the course was itself as it probably had changed since they had taken it.

"I can't believe Christmas is going to be here soon. Are you guy's going to put any Christmas decoration at all? I mean it would put us more into the spirit since there is no snow in Miami," Natalia said.

"That's not a bad idea, we'll have to talk to H about it to see if he has anything we can put up," replied Alex.

"Well I guess I should let you two go if you want to be done the tour before it's time to go home but I will make a list Natalia and we can discuss about the decorations it sound's like a good idea."

"Sound's good to me Alex," said Natalia.

"Sound's good to me to if you need me for anything let me know." Turning to Natalia " ready to get going we're almost done?"

"After you, I don't know my way around yet" Natalia added.

Alex watch the two of them leaving trying hard not to laugh as she knew dam well Natalia was using this as an excuse to look at Ryan's ass.

As if Natalia could read Alex's mind she turned around all red and Alex just winked at her putting a finger on her mouth to inform Natalia her secret was safe with her.

So Natalia returned the wink to thank her and followed Wolf with his nice behind to the elevator.

They only had to look at one more room which was Dan Cooper's room but since he was gone home early today Natalia didn't get to meet him but Ryan who sometimes help's Dan was explaining the function of the room to Natalia.

"Well we're done for the day. What would you like to do? Would you like to go home then we meet here before going to the movies? " Ryan asked Natalia.

"Would you like to come over my place? I started decorating for Christmas would you like to see? Or we can hang out until it's time to go to the movie's or we can go elsewhere whichever doesn't matter to me," she answered.

"Well that sound's good to me. How about I drive and you can leave your car here and we can come later to pick it up or we can come before the movies and you can follow me," he asked her.

"Sounds good to me, with all what I learned today I'm not sure my brain would be focused enough for driving" she said laughing.

"Well I hope it's good enough to tell me how to get there," he said jokingly.

On that note they headed to her apartment, Ryan driving and Natalia telling him directions.

Turn's out she lived only a block away from Ryan.

"Hey this is cool, you don't live far from me, I live only a block away," Ryan said

"Oh, cool now I feel safer", she added laughing.

"Well I was thinking instead of using your car I could pick you up on the way to work and drop you off at night. If you don't mind that is off course," Ryan offered her.

"Not at all that's so sweet of you. Well let's go in. It's my turn to give you a tour."

So they went in the house and Ryan couldn't believe how well decorated the place was and you could feel the Christmas spirit in the whole house.

"I love how you decorated this house!!! You think you can come do mine now?" He asks jokingly.

"Sure let me know when I'll go if you help," she replied.

On that note they were both going in the front room but when Ryan was about to get in the front room, he felt something dragging on his head…he lookup to find there was mistletoe hanging there.

Ryan felt his face turn red and Natalia couldn't resist but laugh at Ryan's expression.

"You don't have to kiss me Ryan I got some pretty much everywhere in the house because I find they look nice."

"Well I can't break a tradition can I and it would be rude of me to not kiss a beautiful lady like you," he said shyly.

With that he knew better not to look at Natalia and decided that this was it. He would find out if she shared the same feelings he had towards her and slowly took his hand and lift up her chin and softly and gently kissed her lips.

Natalia couldn't believe he was actually going to kiss her and without having time to react next thing you know, she had her mouth opened receiving Ryan's passionate kiss.

A guy before had, never kissed Natalia, that way. Sure she had been kissed like that but the feeling was not the same. She felt fireworks and passion in the kiss and she wanted more of his kiss.

Ryan gently took Natalia in his arms while kissing her. He didn't want to break the kiss just yet and could not believe she was kissing him back. He was hoping he was not dreaming or if it was a dream he was hoping it would never end and he'd never wake up from it.

After what seem forever but was only like a few minutes, they broke their kiss apart.

Ryan gently pressed his head against Natalia's forehead and was looking into her eyes as she was looking into his.

"I never felt like this before with any other girl's in my life. This kiss was more than just a kiss you give someone because you are under the mistletoe. What I mean is…would you like to go out with me? I am crazy about you since the moment I've seen you and I can't let you go and pretend this kiss has not happened. Please be my girl and I promise I will do everything not to break your heart and to make you happy the best I can" "I will give you the key to my heart and I will be there for you whenever you need me and when you don't I'll just be home wishing I would be with you, so what do you say? Would you be my girl Nat?"

_Please say yes and don't break my heart because it wont take it…you don't know how much my heart is aching for you so please be my girl and I shall do my best to rock your world._ Ryan was thinking.

_**Will Natalia accept Ryan's propositions or will she turn him down afraid of being heartbroken, as she never had luck with guys in her life. What if it would interfere with her work? Did she just kissed him back thinking she liked him like that and she was wrong the whole time? Does she really like him that way or is she just attracted to him? Read the next chapter to find out what she will answer Ryan. Please read and review. **_

_**Note**__**: I will not upgrade this weekend so maybe Monday I'll start on the next chapter!!! Hope you liked this one!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE**__**: As always, I do not own CSI Miami. I hope you like this chapter and I do apologize for not updating earlier as I was not feeling good at all yesterday and I write this story at work in between call's as I work in a call center!!! I want to thank you all who read my story and those who reviewed and added my story on alert and favorite!!! I cannot remember who said this, but someone said I did not need a co-writer, thank you for your compliment!!! I am doing my best doing this on my own I am glad you think I'm doing good and I will try to get more Ryan stories for you!!! He is after all my favorite CSI. Any suggestions are welcome and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! Don't forget to review please!!!**_

_**Do You Love Me As Much As I Love You?**_

Ryan was waiting for Natalia's answer to his question. He couldn't believe he just blur out the love he had for her and he was hoping he did not make a fool of himself. What if she doesn't feel this way about him? What if she thought she did like him but after the kiss she don't? Did she feel the fireworks in her head to or was it just him who heard them?

"Ryan, I want to give you my heart to…I'm just scared since I have not had any good relationship in the past and I don't doubt you either". "The truth is I liked you from the day I've seen you walked in the door and I had to restrain myself for not jumping all over you and ask Horatio to have me teamed up with you."

"Would you mind if we would take things slow and keep it a secret? It's not that I'm ashamed but I want to have some privacy and keep it between us to make things even more special. Work would be work but when we'd go home we could spend time together and it would make it special and more interesting to sneak it out of the team."

"Please don't take this the wrong way because I like you A LOT, I just need to take it slow but I promise, if you want my heart I will make sure I do not break yours."

Ryan was shocked. In a way he couldn't believe his luck in another he was considering himself lucky. Yes the team had noticed they seem to have a thing for each other but he would have never imagine this would have end up this way. To show Natalia how much he like's her, he gently lift her chin up and gently kissed her to show he did not mind at all to take it slow.

"You know what? I think it's a good idea to take things slow and see how it goes. We get to focus on work and when we get together we get to cuddle and go out and it make's it more special. Now would it be to much get another kiss from the pretty lady?" Ryan asks Natalia.

"Well…we kind of don't have a choice since we are still under the mistletoe now do we?" she added laughing. "But I would never refuse a kiss from a handsome man like you" she added with a wink.

After a few kisses…(the couple just can't get enough of each other's) they moved to the front room and sat on the couch cuddling and talking.

"Well maybe we should call Eric and Calleigh and see if they headed out yet…we could always go together and they could just drop us at the lab and we could drive back with my car or they can drop us here and we get my car tomorrow andmaybeyoucouldspendthenight,"she added real fast.

"What was the last part it was more of a mumble" Ryan chuckled.

"Nothing I was mumbling cuz I was thinking out loud the mmm you know?"

"Actually, I was thinking I could drive you to the movie's and I could always stop at the MDPD to get your car and follow you home to make sure your getting home safely. Beside's, we are going to the earlier movie then to lunch we can't stay out to late and then maybe I can hang out at your place after before heading home? What do you think?" Ryan asked Natalia.

"Sound's good to me…what time is it?"

"Well it's only five and we don't need to leave until five thirty," Ryan said wrapping his arms around Natalia, "give's us time to have a little make out session…what do you think" he said grinning at her.

Needles to say, Natalia was totally in favor with Ryan's idea and since they had nothing else better to do, they decided to just cuddle together and have a make out session.

They were so busy kissing they almost didn't heard the alarm going on Ryan's watch announcing them it was time to leave to go meet Calleigh and Eric.

So together hand in hand they walked out the door, Natalia locked her door and in the meantime, Ryan went and opened the passenger door so Natalia would get in.

After getting in the car and thanking Ryan for his nice gesture, Natalia started thinking and was in no time lost in her world that she didn't even noticed Ryan coming in the car.

Ryan could tell just by looking at Natalia's face she was lost in her world. He figure it was nothing bad because she had sort of a grin on her face so he decided to let her be and reached for her hand once he was on the road on the way to the movie tether.

Natalia briefly jumped when she felt Ryan's hand reaching for hers but came back to reality and turned to Ryan to give him a bright smile and enjoyed the drive holding her lover's hand all the way.

"Thing's couldn't be any better" she was thinking.

_My first day at work and I'm going out with the sexiest and hottest guy of them all from work!!! Really this is what I call a perfect day at work, Natalia was thinking!!!_

"What are you thinking Nat? Your mind seems to be very far away from here…care to share?" Ryan asked sticking his tongue out.

"Just how perfect this day has been for me…first day at work and get to go out with the most handsome guy of the team…I'm having a great day."

"Well I am happy for you because I happened to be having a great one also, and I hope the handsome guy is being referred as me" he said jokingly.

"Maybe, maybe not…that is for me to know and you to find out," she said laughing.

"If you say so," he answered laughing.

"Here we are but I don't see Calleigh and Delko yet…let's go inside they might already be in."

Together they walked inside to go look for Calleigh and Eric who were nowhere to be found yet but when they looked at the time, they still have a few minutes before they would get there.

While waiting for Eric and Calleigh to get there, they decided to look for the listing of movie's to see what was showing tonight but ending up sharing a kiss instead.

"I can't believe it, my eye's just can't believe it" Calleigh was saying in a loud voice.

Surprised by Calleigh's voice, the couple quickly broke off their kiss hoping she did not noticed but apparently it was to late or she would not be talking like that.

They were just hoping there secret would stay safe with them and they wouldn't inform the rest of the lab, as they would like to take things slow in their relationship.

**_Did they just got caught by Calleigh or is she talking about something else and did not noticed them kissing? What movie will they be going to see? As they would say in the show, stay tune for our next episode ha-ha!!! Although in this case is stay alert for the next chapter to come and please review!! I had to write and erase and rewrite as I wasn't satisfied with my work…I hope it turned out good!!! Please don't forget to review!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note: As alway's I do not own CSI Miami, I hope you liked chapter 5 here is chapter 6!!! Thank you all for your review's and alert's. Will do my best to have the next chapter posted tonight. Oh by the way in my world, there is the same fast food in Miami than there is in Canda which is where I'm from. Enjoy!!!_**

Calleigh then started laughing seeing Ryan and Natalia's expression it was priceless.

"Would you care to explain what this is all about or should we be mind readers?" Ryan asks Calleigh.

"Sorry guy's," she said trying to stop laughing.

"First you should both see the look on your face…you look like kid's who got caught doing something they were told not to" she said laughing.

"Second well Eric here decided to be a smarty pant's on the way over…there was a road block and the officer who knows Eric, ask for some id because he was doing his job and since Eric here refused to, he made it step outside the car and ask Eric to breath in the balloon to test his alcohol level."

"Yeah ok so? He knew who I was why did he have to ask for id? It's not like I would have an expired license since I'm a CSI and I know what would be the consequences of an expired license…" Eric said.

"Well you know he was _just _doing his job as we would have done the same on our side," Calleigh replied still laughing.

"Yeah yeah, so are we choosing our movie now or what?"

"Yeah let's go," answered Ryan.

They opted to watch the movie The Hulk 2 as besides Natalia they had seen the first one.

They went in line to get popcorn and pop and Calleigh and Eric were talking so Ryan whispered in Natalia's ear they would go see the movie Role Model tomorrow if she wanted to since he had an idea by the look on her face she would have rather seen that movie instead of the hulk.

Once they all had their popcorn and there drink, they headed out to the room number eight where the movie would be playing.

They decided the ladies would sit in the middle and the guy's on each side.

Natalia was not into movies like the Hulk and she was not sure what to expect. She didn't really like the idea of sitting in the middle with Calleigh. What if she'd get scared then she wouldn't be able to cuddle against Ryan because Eric and Calleigh would notice?

She decided to just relax since the movie has not started yet, she would just deal with it when it would start and see how things goes.

Calleigh still had the giggle's from the police officer asking Eric to step out of the car which off course made them all laugh even Eric who finally decided it was best to let it go.

Finally, the movie was about to start but Calleigh whispered to Natalia she was about to switch seat with Eric because she was afraid her giggles would make people behind them mat at her and Natalia from laughing.

Natalia informed Calleigh she would switch with Ryan instead as to have the guy's in between would make them not want to laugh and that way everyone would be able to enjoy the movie.

Well the movie had started and so far Natalia's opinion about the movie was it wasn't too scary yet. Suddenly came the part in the movie when the guy transformed himself into the Hulk and Natalia was not expecting that. Unfortunately neither did the popcorn bucket that was in her hand as it went jumping in the air a little bit and the popcorn just fell on her head.

When trying to get the popcorn out of her hair from her other hand, she was not thinking when she _almost_ dropped her Large Root Beer in her hair until Ryan who just in time turn around to grab her glass and put in inside the cup holder of the seat.

Natalia was so embarrassed, she was not sure what Ryan would think of her now but as if reading her mind, Ryan whispered, "you ok babe?" Then as to make her feel better, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight as if to say "no need to be scared I'm here for you" and holding each other's hand they watched the rest of the movie eating popcorn as sometime's there hands would touch each other while reaching the popcorn.

Natalia is not sure how she made it through the rest of the movie. Maybe it was because she did watch it but her mind was elsewhere as Ryan called her babe earlier.

She had ended up resting her head against his shoulder knowing neither Calleigh nor Eric could notice and had watched the rest of the movie after.

Just when the movie was ending, Ryan lean over and gently kissed Natalia before the lights would come on.

When the lights finally came on, everyone got up and left to meet in the main entrance where they discussed on where to go eat lunch.

They all decided to go to Mc Donald, as no one was really hungry after eating popcorn and drinking some pop.

They all ordered and after receiving their order they chose to sit in a boot as Ryan and Natalia on one side and Calleigh and Eric on the other.

Natalia had ordered two cheese burgers meal with a biggie size fries and pop and Ryan had ordered a Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese with biggie size fries and pop Root Beer also just like Natalia as it was both there favorite drink.

Eric had ordered a double Big Mac combo with biggie size fries and pop but Coca-Cola for him and Calleigh had ordered a Garden Salad with Ranch and a glass of Orange Juice to drink as she didn't care to have a burger.

"So how did you guy's like the movie?" Natalia asked them knowing she'd be spare of comments if she'd be the one asking.

"Loved it" the guy's said.

"It was not to bad but I can't wait to see if there is a part 3 to it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprise they would come with a part 3…everything is possible…I mean they did have it to leave an opening so it would be kind of crazy not to" Natalia said trying to sound interested by the movie.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and we get to sleep in or I do for sure," Ryan said happily.

"What is everyone doing this weekend?" asked Natalia.

"I might go do some Christmas shopping," added Ryan.

"I'm going to visit my family Eric said."

"I'm going out," Calleigh said.

"Sound's like everyone has there day made" Natalia said laughing.

"Want to come shopping with me then?" Ryan asked her.

"I think I will…I might find some interesting stuff at the mall so mine as well…thank you Ryan, that's very nice of you."

"Well how bout I give you my number and you give me a call when you would like to go. We can go before or after lunch it doesn't matter to me, your time is mine and from their well we'll go shopping and if we get hungry we can always get a bite to eat."

"Well look's like we all have our week end made!!!" Calleigh said.

"I guess we should head out now if we want to go to bed a decent time tonight otherwise we will be talking all night sitting here and they wont tell us to leave since this is open twenty four hour's, seven day's a week," Eric said which made everyone laugh at his comment.

"Well thanks guy's I had fun tonight. We should do this at least once a month if we can't do it once a week or every other week, what do you think?" Natalia proposed.

"Sound's like a good deal to me, we don't have to go out we can take turn's and cook something at our place or just hang out at each other's place to," Calleigh said.

"I'm in," Ryan said.

"Me to, great idea Natalia," said Eric.

"Thanks Eric. Now drive safely and remember if you get asked for your id you do as your told or you might end up out of the car again," Natalia said laughing.

"Sorry but I just couldn't resist to tease you Eric"

"It's all-good, no worries," he said laughing.

"Have a good night everyone," Eric said.

"Night," they all answered.

Calleigh was leaving with Eric and Ryan and Natalia were leaving together.

"Would you like to go get you car tonight or would you rather wait," Ryan asked Natalia while they were walking to his car.

"Would you mind driving me home? The car can stay there until tomorrow, I don't feel like driving tonight," she answered.

"I don't mind at all to drive you home. If you want I can pick you up tomorrow and we can leave your car there until Monday and I could pick you up to go to work," offered Ryan.

"Well since your offering, I can not refuse an offer coming from a handsome man like you she said while they were walking to Ryan's car."

"Handsome eh? Well here's what the handsome man has to offer the pretty lady," and he kissed her before opening the car door for her to get in.

They talked about the movie on the way home, Ryan was teasing Natalia about the popcorn event and when she almost dumped her glass of pop on her head if it wouldn't have been of Ryan stopping her on time.

They reached Natalia's house in no time and Ryan went and opened the door for Natalia and walked her to her door. He was a little upset to have to say good night to her, as he did not want the night to end.

"I had a great time tonight babe, it's to bad the night is over but give me a call when you get up tomorrow and I'll take you out for breakfast. What do you think," Ryan asked her.

" I think the night is to young to say good night and I'd like for you to come in. Maybe you could spend the night? I have a queen size bed or if you want I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed for the night. I kind of don't want to spend the night by myself after watching that movie with my luck I'd be getting nightmares," Natalia said shyly.

"How about we discuss this inside so the pretty lady don't get cold, and I will sleep wherever you want me to," he said.

So they got inside and sat on the couch talking.

"Ryan, I just want to make something clear between us…I know your probably not thinking this but I am not asking you to stay so something can happened tonight. I want to take things slow and I love your company I just…"

"Babe, don't worry I know what you mean which is why I said I'll sleep where you want me to," Ryan said interrupting her.

"Well then, do you mind sleeping with me tonight? I wouldn't mind falling asleep in your arm's," she said blushing."

"I would love to fall asleep having you in my arms babe," Ryan answered.

Natalia was so happy!!! She finally had someone who appreciated her for who she was and was on the same level as her as what to get from there relationship.

They sat on the couch and looked on the TV Guide to see what was on and turned the channel to watch Home Alone on TV.

"Well that I know I'll enjoy watching with you," Natalia said.

Ryan laughed and cuddled Natalia against him while they were watching the movie.

Shortly after, they both fell asleep watching the movie.

Morning came and Ryan and Natalia were still sleeping on the couch when they heard a loud banging on the door.

They both woke up by the noise and jumped of the couch to see who was banging on the door like that.

Natalia was wondering who the hell was at her door so early this morning and so was Ryan; but he was faster than her and went at the door cautiously incase it would be a maniac on the other side. To make sure he would be on the safe side, he had grabbed a lamp from Natalia's coffee table just in case.

"Natalia open the dam door would you?" The voice said.

Ryan gave Natalia a confused look as if to find out from her, if it was safe or not to open the door.

_**Who could be at Natalia's door banging loudly like that? What could they possibly want and why are they banging so loud on the door? Should she be worried? Should Ryan be worried? Read the next chapter and you will soon find out. I will try to have it posted tonight depending how satisfied I am of what my fingers will type hehe in the meantime please be kind and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note: As alway's I do not own CSI Miami, and the only character I own is Isabella...figure Id get the end of her name ryming with Natalia loll!!! Hope you enjoy the story. Again, in my world of fiction, Miami own the same restaurants as Canada which is where I am from (even if my profile say's different as I do not know how to change it so please if anyone knows let me know). Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!! I will do my best to update tomorrow also!!!_**

Natalia was shocked hearing the voice on the other side of the door.

"It's ok Ryan I can get the door. It's my sister who's coming to bring the rest of my stuff."

Ryan backed off and open the inside door for Natalia as she was getting the screen door to open.

"About time you open sis," Natalia's sister said.

"What took you so long? Where would you like me to put this box before you decide to answer my first question" she said.

"Put it right here by the table and I was sleeping and when I heard you barging on the door I was wondering what kind of freak was out there to come and get me. You scared the heck out of me sis," Natalia said while giving a hug to her sister who had already put the box down where Natalia told her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. Sis I want you to meet my boyfriend, his name is Ryan Wolfe and we work together."

"Ryan I would like you to meet my sister, Isabella. I totally forgot you were coming over this morning to bring me the rest of my stuff I am so sorry," Natalia said turning to her sister.

"That's ok sis and nice to meet you Ryan."

"Likewise Isabella," he answered.

"We ended up falling asleep while watching Home Alone on TV last night. Ryan and two other co-workers went out for movie and lunch last night and Ryan and I wanted to hang out last night so we started watching TV and fell asleep."

"Well next time I'll call that way it wont creep you out," Isabelle said laughing.

"What movie did you guy's go to see?"

"The Incredible Hulk 2, and I think it's not your sister's type of movie by seeing her reaction last night when he first changed into the Hulk," Ryan said explaining what happened.

Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the statement knowing her sister to well.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Ryan but I got to go, I am working today for a few hours for extra money only as I usually get the week end's off."

"It was very nice to meet you Ryan and take care sis I'll call you later and we can go out if you want and do something together if you're not busy."

"Well, actually Isabella whenever you want to do something I can always cancel my plan as you are family and I get to see Nat at work every day so if ever you have some plan I don't mind sacrificing a week end to let her go out with you," Ryan said.

"That's very sweet of you but I would make sure she has no plan, I wouldn't want to disturb anyone's plan's. Don't worry I will get to see her I know where she live," Isabella answered which made all tree of them laugh.

"Well you have a nice day then and take care," said Ryan.

"See ya sis, it was nice to see you again come back when you can my door is always open for you…just don't barge on the door like you did and call before if you will have your hand's full," Natalia said laughing.

"Well, I should go home and get changed and have a shower so we can get ready to go out" Ryan said after Isabella was gone.

"How about I get in the shower and get ready and then I can go with you at your place to wait for you?"

"Sound's good to me," Ryan said then kissed her.

So Natalia went in the shower while Ryan was making a pot of coffee while waiting for his lover to come out; so they could head to his place so at his turn he could get ready so they could go eat breakfast.

Natalia came out of the shower and went and got dressed. She chose to wear her dark blue jeans that fit sort of tight on her, and a nice casual light pink t-shirt with a beige turtle neck on top and her favorite black shoe's with a few inches of a heal just to give it a style.

When Natalia came out of her room, Ryan could barely take his eyes of her. She looked hot!!! She looked sexy!!!

"Wow, babe!!! You look beautiful…you always did but I love what you're wearing love I'm out of word."

"Well thank you babe," she said.

With that he took her in his arms and hugged her and then kissed her gently and passionately.

"I made some coffee babe," Ryan said.

"Oh thank you, are you ready to go at your place now? I can always drink my coffee there."

"I'm ready whenever you are," he answered.

So they went out the door and Natalia locked her door and they walked went to Ryan's house so he could get dressed and get a shower so they could go eat breakfast after.

Once Ryan was out of the shower, he went in his room to get dressed and chose his light blue jean's with a light blue t-shirt and a dark blue sweater to put over with a matching light blue stripes from his t-shirt on the middle with his black shoe's.

When he came out of his bedroom, he knew he had made the right choice of clothes since Natalia's mouth was wide opened and she could not take her eyes away from him.

"Ryan, you look handsome…wow I love what you're wearing you look so sexy…you _have _to turn around so I can get a better look," Natalia added.

So Ryan turned around and off course, Natalia could not resist but to stare at his ass and kept telling poor Ryan to turn around and stop moving since she couldn't keep her eyes of his ass.

"Are you done staring at my ass now?" Ryan asked Natalia.

"Sorry babe," she answered blushing. "I can't help it if you have a nice ass," she added.

Ryan turned around and said: "your ass isn't to bad either missy" and with that, he gently kissed her.

Once they broke off their kiss, they both walked out the door, Ryan locked his door and together they headed to his car.

Once more, Ryan opened the door for Natalia who off course stared at Ryan ass while he was walking to his side of the car.

She just couldn't get enough of him and couldn't get enough of his ass also…she was thinking of one day she'd get to see his ass without any jean's over it but that would be in a while for now…for sure she wouldn't get enough of that view either but for now, she was satisfied with the ass covered by his jeans.

"Ready to go," Ryan asked interrupting her thinking.

"I sure am…getting hungry where are we going?"

"How bout Mc Donald? They make the best Mc Griddle breakfast sandwich or maybe A they make some good eggs and toast to. It's your choice beautiful," Ryan answered her.

"Well, I'm starving so why not both? I'll have a Mc Griddle sandwich and the egg and toast with bacon and hash brown ad A&W with a A&W Root Beer."

"Sound's good to me, I think I might have the same to," he answered while pulling out of his driveway to get on the road to there first destination of the day.

_**I know they probably don't own Mc Donald and A&W in Miami but in my world they do haha!!! I like both place so why not make both…so don't be surprise if you see any fast food names in here they go eat that do not exist in Miami…I never been there so I am making it the same as you find in Canada which is where I live. Hope you liked the story I'm kind of block when it comes to the ending of the story…I don't know if I should end with a cliff hanger, a drama or just plain short and sweet!!! If you have any suggestion's let me know, I'm open for some ideas. Please be kind and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note**__**: Warning Coarse language in this chapter, read at own risk!!! I only own Sabrina in this chapter I do not own Nick as** **GUNWOLF**(**sorry girl had the wrong name) is the one who came up with the idea of Nick in the story!!! I thank you all for your kind review's I am glad my story is being liked so far and a humongous thank you to** **GUNWOLF** **who is inspiring me for this chapter!!! Cheers to you my friend and for you and anyone else who has great idea like her, do not hesitate to let me know…I just want my story to be liked!!! Enjoy the chapter and sorry I did not review earlier I will do my best to have one tomorrow so you remember me for the week end ha ha!!!**_

**A Hectic Breakfast at McDonald's**

After what seemed forever for our two CSI's who were by now pretty hungry, they finally got to Mc Donald's.

It seems like a lot of people were a fan of there breakfast since there was a lineup not to big but one enough to make you feel like your starving standing there waiting to order. Not to mention the great smell of breakfast, the smell of there Mc Griddle especially.

"Hey Babe, I'm going to go use the washroom, mine ordering my meal if I'm not back?" Ryan asked Natalia.

"Not at all sweetheart," she replied.

Natalia was lost in her mind while waiting in line. She was lost in how lucky she was to be in Miami out of her creepy ex boyfriend's area who give her the fright of her life just before the end of there relation ship. Off course he was what he became by the end or he didn't appear to be or she wouldn't have been with him to begin with.

She was glad she had met Ryan. Just to think of him she felt her heart beat go faster and she got all dreamy at the mention of his name…yeah she definitely had strong feelings for the guy.

She was moving a little ahead but it seem like the person who was at the cash was going to order the whole thing since it seem like the line never moved.

She felt someone pinching her ass gently as it made her jumped. She turned around laughing and saying at the same time: "Ryan babe, you shouldn't be doing that in public".

Her smile faded when she noticed who was behind her…it was certainly not Ryan standing there; instead it was her creepy ex jealous boyfriend Nick!!!!

"What are you doing here and what do you want and don't you DARE pinching my ass again or I will arrest you for harassing an officer," she said showing her badge and with rage coming out of her.

"What's wrong darling? Can't take a little joke? Geez…and thanks' for the information about your wanna be boyfriend…forget it because you're mine and you are not dating that geek," Nick replied amused to see the reaction he made on her.

"Nick Hamilton for the last time get your hand's off me or I will arrest you as I am an officer," she said once more showing once again her badge.

Just at that moment, Ryan came back from the bathroom and heard Natalia as he was just arriving on the scene.

"Sir would you please backup and leave this lady alone or you will get in some serious trouble as she works for Miami Dade Police and so do I," he informed Nick with his badge.

With that, Nick who was getting annoyed by their cop stuff, he turned around and punched Ryan on the nose.

Ryan not expecting that fall as the fist on the nose was so fast that it made him loose his balance and now had a heavy bleeding nose.

"As there were people in the line behind Nick who himself was not aware of, they rushed to help Ryan up and without knowing, Calleigh and Eric were also in the lineup and they both rushed to Nick as Eric grabbed his arm tight as he was about to hit Natalia the same way he had hit Ryan and Calleigh handcuffed the guy (she always carry them in her purse for emergency since as a CSI you never have a day off there is always a crime some where's) and read him his rights.

"Nick Hamilton you are under arrest for harassing an officer and for injuring another one and not respecting the law. You have a right to remain silence and everything you say and do may be held against you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? She yelled at him."

Nick did not say anything to reply her. Eric was about to call 9-1-1 as someone from the manager team from McDonald's came running to inform them the paramedics had been called.

Nick who was in possession of Eric's hand's turned to Natalia and spit in her face. "Fuck you bitch" he said.

That just added to his record, Natalia was thinking mad and discussed.

A witness offered her a Kleenex to clean her face with and in the meantime, two other witnesses' had helped Ryan up and helped him sat on a chair.

Natalia overwhelmed with what had just happened just burst into tears and started shaking like crazy.

"Wow guy's thank you so much," Natalia managed to say in between sobs.

"What was up with that? Are you ok? What did that freak want?" Calleigh ask once Eric was waiting for the cops to come and get Nick by the door once they were far enough to not hear them talking.

In the meantime, the paramedic's exanimate Ryan and informed him he should go get checked at the hospital to make sure it is not a broken nose but it seem to be alright now it stopped bleeding and it was not changing color so far.

Although they advised to keep the ice provided to him for a bit so it would help swaddling down faster.

By the time the were done talking, Eric was back the cop had took Nick to the station and Natalia had managed to finally calm down as they were all sitting in a boot talking.

"Long story Cal, he happens to be my crazy jealous ex boyfriend. I thought I was clear when I moved here but I guess he managed to find me."

"Wow that is crazy. Well hopefully he will rot in jail for life since I have a feeling he has more than assaulting to officers under his belt, she said winking at Natalia."

After thanking everyone that helped, everything went back to normal and the lineup went moving.

The only thing, the CSI agents were no longer in line but were all sitting at the boot talking about the incident and keeping an eye on Ryan's nose to make sure it wouldn't go black which would mean it would be broken.

They were so much into there conversation they had not noticed that the manager who had previously come to there rescue informing them the paramedics were called that they jumped when she greeted to them.

"I noticed you were no longer in the line and we are very sorry this happened in our restaurant and we apologize on behalf of that man who assaulted the both of you" the manager of the name Sabrina, said to Ryan and Natalia.

"I know this will not patch things up, but for having dealt with such professionalism and saving a _war_ in the store, we would like to give you free break feast on the house."

"Thank you but we were only doing our job's as CSI," Ryan answered.

"I know but it don't matter job or not you guy's will have what you want and I'm pretty sure you are hungry so give me your order and I will get it ready shortly," Sabrina said.

"Beside's you guy's do so much for the community we have decided you do not need to pay when your coming to eat or if your taking it to go or by drive trough. This is the least we can do to thank your team for dealing with freak's like that every day and saving many lives," she added.

"Oh and if you need more ice for your nose, we can get you more as this one must be getting melted by now."

"I think I will let it be for now but if it get's to painful I appreciate the offer for the ice. Mind if I take a rain check on that?"

With that statement, everyone at the boot started laughing and then one by one ordered their meal.

Natalia couldn't wait to eat and she felt a lot better knowing her lover stood up for her and Eric and Calleigh are not only her co-workers but they are now also her family.

It didn't took to long there food arrive at the table and Natalia was biting happily into her Mc Griddle burger as she tough she'd never get one at all today.

_**Ok so I know the end might be a bit cheesy but I didn't know how else to end it and I figure it would be a bit funny since Natalia kept craving for a Mc Griddle burger ever since she was up that morning. Hope you like this chapter be kind and review please and remember if you have any idea let me know!!! Again, thank you to****_Gunwolf**_**to bring crazy Nick in the story!!!**_

**_Note: Sorry had the wrong girl...Gunwolf and not Wolfa was the one helping._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Note: ATTENTION there is mature content in this story so please read at your own risk. I do not own CSI Miami. I want to thank everyone who has read, review and added me or/and my story to alert/favorite and I apologize for the long wait. I had a cold and was not feeling to write and was not sure what to write in this chapter. I am still open for any suggestion and I do hope you like my story!!! If I do not update before I wish you all a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or Happy Holliday's for those who are not celebrating Christmas!!! AGAIN MATURE CONTENT in this story...read at your own risk. Thank you Gunwolf again for your opinion it's greatly appreciated!!!_  
**

****

Blame it on the Little Black Dress

Christmas was around the corner, and Ryan's nose was better. It was still soar sometime's but he had gotten lucky he did not had it broke but only fractured.  
Ryan was sort of happy.

Thing's had been hectic lately because of the coming Holliday's at the lab and him and Natalia did not have much time to spend together since they had to both work long hours and by the time they headed home they were both to tired and had no time to do anything. As for not being together as much it made there relationship sort of tight since they had no time for each other; or at least that is what Ryan believe it was from.

He still love Natalia but because they have been both snappy, he decided instead of buying her a ring, they would both go on a ski trip for Christmas vacation where they would only be the two of them. Hopefully things would get back to normal, as he did not want to loose her.

Tonight was going to be a great night because after the hard work the CSI's has been doing; it was there Christmas party!!! The whole team would be there even the night shift as they would have someone else to come and cover and worst come to worst they would go and help them if they had to.

Ryan decided to go shopping with Natalia. He wanted to get some alone time with her before the party and they did not have a lot of time and he wanted her to look the best so he suggested she should go by a dress or a nice dressy outfit.

Natalia decided to go buy a nice little black dress and Ryan a nice black tuxedo and a nice white dress long sleeves shirt with some black shoes off course.

Natalia's black dress was short sleeve and it was spaghetti strap dress and the bottom of the dress was just a few inches above her knee. To complete her outfit, she decided to buy some nice black medium heel's sandals to go with the dress, and a black little purse to complete the look.

When they got home, neither one had seen the other trying on there outfit previously at the store. Natalia was the first one dressed as she was waiting for Ryan in the front room at his house.

Ryan walked out of his room and walked in the front room to a Natalia with an open jaw and eye's popping out of her head, as she could not believe how handsome her man looked.

"Turn around so I can take a better look at you", she said.

So Ryan turned around and Natalia off course set her eyes on his ass.

As soon she did she started grinning and slowly handed her hand towards his ass and gently squeezed in a pinch (the ones that don't hurt…you just pinch like a squeeze), which off course made Ryan jumped.

"What are you doing" ask a confused Ryan.

"Well you had a wrinkle babe, wouldn't want to have one of those on your ass now would you?" she asked managing somehow not to burst laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, all right now your turn" he said smirking at Natalia.

"Not to bad," he answered grinning.

"Excuse me?" asked a confuse Natalia.

Ryan gently grabbed her in his arms to kiss her but she amusingly pushed him away saying, "I don't think you deserve one of those Mr. Wolfe as you said I looked not to bad," she said pouting.

"Well you look not to bad, but you'd look better with the dress on the floor," he added winking at her.

"Is that truth or is that just to make it sound good?" she teased him.

"Well if you let me be the judge of that, I do believe I have time to judge before it's time to go no?"

"I mean can't help it if we were stuck at the mall longer than planed as the crowd was crazy…no one will have to know."

With that he didn't give her a chance to talk as he started kissing her passionately.

It had been so long that they both had forgotten how good it felt as it didn't to long for Ryan to get into the feeling of it.

"So what do you say we go in my room and take that dress off of you and let me be the judge on how good you look without it? I mean if I am right, you do seem not to be wearing anything under and I can't let you go out like that. Wouldn't want my girl to be ending up with the wrong guy or turn this party into a wet party," he said.

With that, he passionately kissed her again, making her moan so he picked her up and went in his room and slowly lay her on his bed as he started kissing her lips going down her neck to stop at her breast. He gently then kissed between her breast and slowly with one hand starting sliding the strap of her dress and then the other to slide the dress of her nice body.

He grinned, knowing he was right. She had wore no underwear to seduce him knowing he would be very attracted by her wonderful slim body and then he started kissing her down to her naked belly. To turn around and gently suck on her breast one after the other making her moan.

She managed to grab at his tie and pulled him closer as she started undressing him as she pull him over her to roll him on her side as she lay naked and her legs spread each side of him to better undress him.

She knew she had to be fast since it had been a while knowing he might not last to long. She kept kissing him and slowly removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt then undid his belt feeling the pants getting tighter seeing his cock being hard under as she decided to put her hand in his pants surprised he was not wearing any boxers or underwear either and started caressing his hardness as she remove the pants off of him.

She had him undressed in no time as she was now laying on top of him rubbing her breast against his chest while they were kissing passionately as her pussy was rubbing against his soft cock teasing it making him moan so loud.

Ryan knew he was almost ready to cum so gently he slide his cock into Natalia who let out a moan of pleasure as she kept kissing him as he was playing with her breast that were nice and firm and so soft.

Natalia couldn't resist long either.

They had never make love before they had play together in bed but this was there first time to both and did it ever felt good. She kept moaning as Ryan would start kissing her again while rubbing her breast and she would just ride him as it felt so good until he had to cum in her which felt as more good as riding him.

"Wow," is all she could say, then kissed him.

They were just lying in bed naked cuddling against each other, Ryan admiring her nice naked body where he just couldn't get his hands and eyes of her breast and hers of his cock as she had never seen one naked before and it was so big. She just couldn't help but caressing it because it was so soft and she liked to make it grow.

It didn't take long before they made love again.

Unfortunately shortly after they were done the second time, Ryan's cell phone rang.

It was Eric asking where he was if him and Natalia were going over the party as they were late but only from a couple minutes.

"We are on our way out the door, sorry man the stores were crazy we are grabbing our stuff and leaving we will be there in ten minutes if the traffic is clear," Ryan told him.

"Cool see you shortly then, drive safely," Eric answered.

"Time to get dress I guess. I could have just stay here and make love to you all night, you know that?" Ryan said to Natalia.

"Awe Ryan that's so sweet of you. I wish the same to but we have a party to go…maybe we can do more of this tonight? What do you think?" she asked with a wink.

So they got up and got dressed to be on their way out the door for their Christmas party; and off course, Natalia as always cannot resist looking at Ryan's ass.

"Don't forget what happened the last time you did this missy," Ryan said winking at her, on their way out the door.

__

**__**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was pretty different!!! Please be kind and review, I want to know how you liked this chapter!!! Again I am open to suggestion and I will try to create a poll also about an idea.

**_~*Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays*~ in case I do not write before!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry I have never gotten back to this story I do appreciate the new people who has read and added me I no longer have my co-writter have not spoke to her in ages so I will try to finish the story on my own or with new friend's! Thank you and I will try to update soon :)


End file.
